<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth n Dare, literally by Ladibard_Wordsmith28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463935">Truth n Dare, literally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28'>Ladibard_Wordsmith28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, Muggle Culture, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Seduction, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley needs to shake off her possessive ex muggle biking lovers and Neville Longbottom knows just how to help her out of that sticky situation. Up against a back alley wall, opposite the back door of the bar, in front of onlookers, he has the witch panting and writhing, under his merciless breathe! Literally. (au)(one-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth n Dare, literally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I only own AU and OCs, the rest are JKR's babies. Please consider this as a fiction, I don't sympathize with any of the ways men or women stoop low to dishonor any living being. It is my first take, on Ginny and Neville, and I know how horrible it is. The idea of teaming him with Ginny is also a nay. But that was the challenge I gave to myself! The rest is an answer to a prompt. The work was beta-ed by SeverusSnapesSecretLover.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <span>Truth n dare, literally!</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crop haired man who had her pinned against the wall, warned huskily, as one of his hands palmed her curves, “Just so you know, I don't like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley groaned as he pressed himself possessively, brushing against her sweating body, making her acutely aware that his words were lies. On the other hand, his body...Merlin! Since when did Neville Longbottom turn into this caveman? He had her saddled on his knees no, well, that’s way up to his thigh... Letting the rough woollen fibre tease her in the most intimate way...Umm, that alone was unimaginable from the goofy, unsure, and absolutely vanilla Neville that she knew. Nope, this version of the next Herbology professor of Hogwarts was definitely sinfully seductive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again to remind him why they were in this muggle dance bar of all the places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not paying you to like me. I'm paying you to laugh at my jokes and cling to me like a magnet so my ex doesn't think I miss them." But her voice faltered as he continued his ministrations. This was breath play, but not the kind she had learned from Josh or Logan or Dave or Justin. Muggles to be precise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breathing over her warm skin, blowing over her ear lobes, barely nuzzling his nose against her exposed, freckled, and definitely blushing skin. She felt her blood racing in sync with her breath and her heart. But he continued to hold her, both of his palms rhythmically squeezing her curves. One making sure to keep her on the edge and the other balancing her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were strategically standing opposite to the back door of the club, its name etched with neon lights “Hulk”. And a little game of true and dare had started this strangest thing that had ever happened to her. Seamus Finnigan had drawn the last of the spinsters and bachelors post-Ron and Hermione’s wedding and their immediate departure to enjoy their pre-planned honeymoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>True and Dare was fun. Because George had got thoroughly kissed by Luna, Astoria confessed her feelings for Dean and Theo went down on his knees to propose to a horribly blushing Seamus Finnigan. Neville Longbottom sat back and smirked as Blaise took up the task of teaching Hannah Abbott the tango,” you will find the Italians do it the best.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He eyed Ginny now and then, wondering what had kept the witch from spreading her wild feathered wings. After her break up with Harry Potter, the girl hadn’t locked herself up in her room and cried a bucket. She simply moved out of the Burrow and found herself a job with the Holyhead Harpies. Currently, she was a chaser, one you wouldn’t wish to play against. She was unforgiving, fast, and reckless, making the all-female team one of the more worrisome opponents. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the revellers once again settled back around the porch of the Burrow, the firewhiskey bottle was spun and Ginny had dared Neville to spend the rest of the evening with her in a muggle biking bar. There were shrieks, fist thumping and clapping after Longbottom watched her intently and shrugged,” Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the two stood near the apparition point, the Quidditch player took matters in her own hands. “Look, Neville, I no longer do or take charities, neither do favours appeal to me. Here’s how this is going to work.” Thrusting his hands inside his trouser pockets, Neville nodded under the twilight sky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did not say a word when the witch declared she would pay him for acting as her fake lover, because she had made it clear, she wanted to enjoy the wild side of muggle life and frequented this biking club where men didn’t ask questions, and were equally accommodating to satisfy her kinks. But right now a few of them were getting too feisty, betting, and brawling to stake claims on her. She was worried this might spill over and affect The International Statute of Secrecy, and her career. She was trying her best not to perform magic, until now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Neville pouted, “Just so you know, I don't like you,” she patted his firm chest before apparating them away, joking, “I'm not paying you to like me. I'm paying you to laugh at my jokes and cling to me like a magnet so my ex doesn't think I miss them." When they walked into a smoky hall smelling of sweat, tang, and liquor, she had surprised him by kissing him soundly in front of the crowd. Whispering over his slightly startled lips,” just act and be sure to make them see that I have no intention to come back here, I am otherwise occupied” she had winked and strutted away, pulling him with her to the bar. The Herbology genius told himself, he could do it, live his fantasy once in his lonely life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her former lovers were staring at them through the glass pane of the back door, which Neville had blocked by placing barrels against it. A little magic wouldn’t harm when there were several other American magical folks dancing behind the doors. He hissed when her fingers accidentally dug themselves on the nape of his neck and asked,” Are they watching us?” When she could only manage to say, “uh huh!” He chuckled and pressed into her. Trailing his nose right up to her pulse, he exhaled and asked,” Is there anything else you want me to do?” Once again she said, panting hard,” uh huh!” he chuckled and made her feel those vibrations wrecking his body. He whispered,” Do you wish to go back?” She mumbled fighting this passion induced dizziness,” Oh! Yes, please take me home.” She heard something hit the ground next to her. Her eyes flew open and all she could see was smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment they were back to the edge of the Burrow, Ginny lunged at him, determined to continue what they had started minutes ago. But Neville stalled her by her arms, looked into her eyes, and winked,” Goodnight and consider it paid in kind,” and disappeared.</span>
</p><hr/><p>This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches &amp; Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".</p><p>The prompt: </p><p>“Just so you know, I don't like you." <br/>"I'm not paying you to like me. I'm paying you to laugh at my jokes and cling to me like a magnet so my ex doesn't think I miss them."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>